startrekmicroshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics was a multiplayer game by WizKids which used painted versions of the starship miniatures on HeroClix stands previously released in Star Trek: Fleet Captains, along with new models. These same ship models were once again re-released on FFG stands in Star Trek: Attack Wing. However, it is worth noting that Tactics is the only WizKids line where the Starfleet ships have names and registries printed on them. Tactics Starter Set *101 - U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Constitution-class Refit) *102 - U.S.S. Rhode Island (Nova-class) *103 - I.K.S. Rotarran (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) *104 - I.K.S. Bortas (Vor'Cha-class) Booster Packs * 001 - U.S.S. Defiant (Defiant-class) * 002 - I.K.S. Somraw (Raptor-class) * 003 - U.S.S. Yeager (Saber-class) * 004 - U.S.S. Equinox (Nova-class) * 005 - I.K.S. Ch'Tang (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 006 - U.S.S. Yosemite (Oberth-class) * 007 - I.K.S. Korinar (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 008 - U.S.S. Pegasus (Oberth-class) * 009 - U.S.S. Sutherland (Nebula-class) * 010 - U.S.S. Reliant (Miranda-class) * 011 - I.K.S. Klothos (D7-class) * 012 - U.S.S. Excelsior (Excelsior-class) * 013 - I.K.S. Maht-H'a (Vo'Cha-class) * 014 - I.K.S. Gr'oth (D7-class) * 015 - U.S.S. Voyager (Intrepid-class) * 016 - I.K.S. T'Ong (K't'inga-class) * 017 - U.S.S. Montgolfier (Saber-class) * 018 - U.S.S. Prometheus (Prometheus-class) * 019 - U.S.S. Bellerophon (Intrepid-class) * 020 - U.S.S. Hood (Excelsior-class) * 021 - Kronos One (K't'inga-class) * 022 - U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Sovereign-class) * 023 - I.K.S. Negh'Var (Negh'Var-class) * 024 - U.S.S. Sutherland (Nebula-class) * 025 - U.S.S. Venture (Galaxy-class) * 026 - U.S.S. Reliant (unique Khan dial) (Miranda-class) * 027 - Regency 1 (Negh'Var-class) * 028 - H.M.S. Bounty (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) Organized Play Kit * 100 - Warship Voyager (Intrepid-class) Tactics II Starter Set * 101 - U.S.S. Fearless (Excelsior-class) * 102 - I.K.S. Drovana (Vor'Cha-class) * 103 - I.R.W. N'Ventnar (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 104 - 4th Division Cruiser 1 (Jem'Hadar battleship) Booster Packs * 001 - R.I.S. Vo (semi-transparent) (Romulan scout ship) * 002 - I.K.S. Ning'tao (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 003 - R.I.S. Praetus (Romulan Bird-of-Prey) * 004 - 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 (Jem'Hadar fighter) * 005 - R.I.S. Apnex (Romulan science vessel) * 006 - Kraxon (Galor-class) * 007 - R.I.S. Pi (Romulan scout ship) * 008 - Ni'Var (Suurok-class) * 009 - Gor Portas (Breen warship) * 010 - I.R.W. Jazkal (cloaked) (Romulan Bird-of-Prey) * 011 - U.S.S. Intrepid (Constitution-class) * 012 - Krayton (D'Kora-class) * 013 - I.K.S. Koraga (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 014 - I.R.W. Haakona (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 015 - Ti'Mur (Suurok-class) * 016 - U.S.S. Defiant (cloaked) (Defiant-class) * 017 - R.I.S. Talvath (Romulan science vessel) * 018 - Koranak (Keldon-class) * 019 - Tal'Kir (D'Kyr-class) * 020 - I.K.S. B'Moth (cloaked) (K't'inga-class) * 021 - Robinson (Jem'Hadar fighter) * 022 - Reklar (Galor-class) * 023 - 2nd Division Cruiser 15 (Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) * 024 - Heart of Stars (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 025 - Rav Laerst (Breen warship) * 026 - I.R.W. Khazara (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 027 - U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (Constitution-class) * 028 - 4th Division Battleship 2 (Jem'Hadar battleship) * 029 - I.R.W. Valdore (Valdore-class) * 030 - D'Kyr (D'Kyr-class) * 031 - U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Galaxy-class) Organized Play Kit * 100 - Battleship Enterprise (Galaxy-class) Tactics III Starter Set * 101 - U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Galaxy-class) * 102 - Ogla-Razik (Predator-class) * 103 - Scout 255 (Borg Scout) * 104 - Assimilator 84 (Borg Type 03) Booster Packs * 001 - Einstein (Type-7 shuttlecraft) * 002 - Scout 608 (Borg Scout) * 003 - Interceptor Five (Bajoran interceptor) * 004 - P.W.B. Aj'rmr (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 005 - U.S.S. Raven (Raven-type) * 006 - I.K.S. Toral (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 007 - Sakharov (Type-7 shuttlecraft) * 008 - Akorem (Bajoran starship) * 009 - Nistrim Raider (Kazon raider) * 010 - U.S.S. Hathaway (Constellation-class) * 011 - Interceptor Eight (Bajoran interceptor) * 012 - Enterprise NX-01 (NX-class) * 013 - Halik Raider (Kazon raider) * 014 - Assimilated Vessel 80279 (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 015 - Ratosha (Bajoran starship) * 016 - U.S.S. Stargazer (Constellation-class) * 017 - Columbia NX-02 (NX-class) * 018 - Bioship Alpha (Species 8472 bioship) * 019 - Assimilated Vessel 77139 (Raven-type) * 020 - Sphere 4270 (Borg Sphere) * 021 - I.R.W. Avatar of Tomed (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 022 - Relora Sankur (Predator-class) * 023 - Soong (Borg Type 03) * 024 - Assimilation Target Prime (Enterprise-D) * 025 - Bioship Beta (Species 8472 bioship) * 026 - Sphere 3095 (Borg Sphere) * 027 - Queen Vessel Prime (Borg Diamond) * 028 - Tactical Cube 138 (Borg Tactical Cube) Organized Play Kit * 100 - Tactical Cube 5651 (Borg Tactical Cube) Tactics IV Starter Set * 101 - U.S.S. Enterprise (Constitution-class refit) * 102 - U.S.S. Hood (Excelsior-class) * 103 - IRW Gal Gath'thong (Romulan Bird-of-Prey) * 104 - IRW Algeron (Romulan D7-class) Booster Packs * 001 - 1st Wave Attack Fighters (Hideki-class fighters) * 002 - 3rd Wing Attack Ship (Jem'Hadar fighter) * 003 - U.S.S. Valiant (Defiant-class) * 004 - U.S.S. Lakota (Excelsior-class) * 005 - IKS Pagh (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 006 - Tholia One (Tholian starship) * 007 - Diaspora (Xindi-Insectoid starship) * 008 - ISS Enterprise (Constitution-class) * 009 - ISS Avenger (NX-class) * 010 - Sphere 936 (Borg sphere) * 011 - IRW Belak (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * 012 - Prakesh (Cardassian Galor-class) * 013 - U.S.S. Thunderchild (Akira-class) * 014 - U.S.S. Phoenix (Nebula-class) * 015 - IKS Toh'Kaht (Vor'cha-class) * 016 - IKS Amar (Klingon Warbird (Kelvin Timeline)) * 017 - Kohlar's Battle Cruiser (D7-class) * 018 - Azati Prime (Xindi-Aquatic cruiser) * 019 - IRW Gal Gath'thong (Romulan Bird-of-Prey) * 020 - Prototype 01 (Romulan drone ship) * 021 - Scorpion 4 (Scorpion-class attack fighter squadron) * 022 - U.S.S. Enterprise (Constitution-class (Kelvin Timeline)) * 023 - Fighter Squadron 6 (Federation attack fighter squadron) * 024 - Chang's Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * 025 - Xindus (Xindi-Reptilian warship) * 026 - Bioship Omega (Species 8472 bio-ship) * 027 - Scimitar (Reman warbird) * 028 - IRW Vrax (Valdore-class) Category:Starship Miniatures Category:WizKids Category:Lists